


Marrying Into Royalty

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Castles, Drabble, M/M, POV Stiles, Prince Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words royalty, warm, and voice.





	Marrying Into Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173132013439/fridays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

Stiles stood inside the doorway of the massive bedroom and couldn’t stop gawking. It was easily three times bigger than his room back at his family’s castle. 

A giant tub sat in one corner of the room by a table. There were plush rugs, lots of windows, and on the other side of the room was the biggest bed he had ever seen. A fire burning left the room pleasantly warm.

It reminded him that he married into royalty.

“Do you like it?” Derek asked from behind him, and Stiles shivered at his husband’s smooth voice. 

Stiles nodded and smiled.


End file.
